A prank too far
by CrashleyTheKitty
Summary: Yang can be a pain in the ass to deal with. Blake doesn't handle social issues well. What happens when Blake feels the need to put Yang in her place by a prank?. Set in an AU where the Battle of Beacon happened, but was quickly won. Rated M for language and adult situations, as well as some dark themes relating to Team RWBY's pasts.
1. A prank too far (Blake)

**Hey everyone! First, I want to thank you all for checking the story out. This is the first fanfic I've** **ever tried writing. It's actually kind of scary putting my work out there, for everyone to see and** **judge. I ask you all go easy on me, it's my first work and I tried my best. Also, I have some thanks** **to give. A long time ago, I read a story called Tale of Two Roses by Dstone on here. It was a** **touchingly beautiful story, it helped me through a lot of hard times, and it ultimately inspired me** **to write my own story, which is this. I couldn't and wouldn't have done it without you Dstone. And** **please, if you want a truly great RWBY story, go check him out.**

"Ugh! I think I over did it at the gym." Yang said as she came into the dorm and crashed down on my bunk while I read a book. Ruby and Weiss looked over from studying on Weiss's bed to watch her, and then completely ignored it as if this normal. Then again, for Yang, this IS normal. "Get your sweaty smelly body off my bunk." I said, pushing her with my foot. "Can't move, need sleep." She groaned. "I said off." I repeated, nudging her again. This time she growled and grabbed my foot, snuggling it.

"I think we should take a break and get some dinner." Weiss said, getting up as Ruby's stomach growled. I pulled my foot away from Yang's grasp, only to find she had me like a bear trap. "You two go on ahead. I'm not that hungry." I lied, knowing I wasn't getting out of Yang's trap anytime soon. "Are you sure? We can bring you something back." Ruby offered. At least one person cared how I felt. "No, I'm just going to enjoy my book." I sighed, acting like I was reading whatever was on the page.

Weiss shrugged and strutted off, and Ruby followed her. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, it was time to work on extricating myself from my current predicament. I tried pulling away again, to the same result. I tried prying her fingers off, but to no avail. I thought for a second, then remembered Yang can sleep through just about anything, including that damn whistle Ruby has. So I put my right foot on the top of her head, and pushed her away while pulling my left foot closer. Yang muttered something, but seemed to be weakening.

Suddenly she let go, and momentum met the probability police, because my leg shot up like a rocket and I kneed myself in the eye. I cursed and writhed in pain as I held my eye until the pain was a dull roar. I slowly opened my eye and was thankful I could see, meaning there was no permanent damage. Yang Xiao Long, I will make you regret this! All I had to do was think of some way to get her back. Suddenly I had a perfectly mischievous idea that would do just wonderfully. I dug through the drawer in the desk and found a permanent marker for the evil deeds I was about to commit.

I gave her a good shake to make sure she was asleep, and then set about creating a masterpiece of art on her face. Somehow, it didn't seem to be quite enough, so I picked her up by her underarms, dragged her off my bed, and leaned her against the desk. To top it off, I grabbed her hand, stuck up her finger, and wedged it up her right nostril. Immature? Perhaps. Deserved? Most definitely. I got back up on my bed, settled in, and started back in on my book.

"Hi Blake!" Ruby shouted when she came in thirty minutes later, holding two Styrofoam containers, with Weiss right behind her. "Hello Ruby. You didn't have to bring me anything." I said, somewhat touched she still thought of me. "They had salmon, and I thought you would enjoy some." Weiss said, sitting on her bed. Wait, Weiss, thought of me? I guess she had earned another day on my 'good' list. Maybe two. "Umm…Blake, what did you do to my sister?" Ruby asked, finally noticing Yang's current predicament. "I have no idea what you are referring to." I lied. "You drew a giant…phallus, on her forehead. And then you wrote 'insert cock here' on her cheek with an arrow pointing to her mouth." Weiss said, looking at my creativity. I had to give her points for reading it word for word also. Who knew a Schnee could say the word cock?

"I suppose we could always…cut Yang's hair?" Ruby said, which was the magic word because Yang bolted her feet, shouting "Like hell you are!". "Yang, just go clean yourself up." Weiss sighed, pointing towards the bathroom. "What do you mean? I look as hot as always." Yang asked. "Just look in a mirror sis." Ruby said, climbing onto her bunk and hiding in the corner. She didn't think Yang would hurt me, right? I mean I didn't do anything to terrible.

"Blake fucking Belladonna! I swear to Oum if I knew your middle name I would use it!" she screamed from through the door. "I told you to get off my bed." I replied simply. "So you drew a dick on me!?" she seethed. "Did you learn your lesson?" I asked. "Blake, it's not coming off." She growled, getting more irate. "Try fingernail polish remover." Weiss said, trying to prevent Yang from bursting into flames, if she wasn't already burning down our bathroom. Finally after a few minutes, she came out with all my work washed off. Her eyes were still lavender, so I was safe. At least, safe for now.

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed. I just shrugged.

"You're a cat-astrophy." She said, making a pun at my expense, which I guess I deserve.

"I mean, are you kitten me right meow?" she continued. Maybe I deserved that too.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself cat?" she asked.

"I think you missed a spot." I said. She turned towards Weiss, who looked at her but couldn't find anything. "Turn around, you'll find it." I added. Yang turned around and looked at her own behind, to see even more marker. This particular one was very simple, and just said "Property of Blake Belladonna". "I am going to get you for this. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but some day, you are going to pay for this." She threatened. "I love you too sweetheart." I teased, because at this point I had dug my hole to China and was enjoying her suffering. She threw something at me, but I just leaned to the side and let it fly past me where it hit the wall and fell behind the bed.

When I got up the next morning, I almost moved before remembering Yang's threat the night before. I sniffed the air, and nothing smelled out of place. Nothing sounded out of place either. I opened my eyes, and everything looked normal. I sat up and looked over the edge of my bed. No bowl of water, or massive intricate trap was set up for me. I looked up at Weiss, who was in the tiny mini-kitchen brewing coffee. I waved at her, and she waved back.

"Don't worry, you're safe. She didn't do anything before she went to sleep, and she hasn't gotten up yet." She assured me. "That still leaves the time between when you fell asleep and when you got up." I pointed out. "This is Yang we're talking about. Ruby might be willing to wake up in the middle of the night to set a trap, but not Yang." She scoffed. She had a valid point. I got up and went into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth before taking a shower.

When I came out, Weiss went in and Ruby was stretching, which she really shouldn't do in that tiny scrap of fabric she calls a tank top. While I had no attraction to her, I had caught Weiss peeking more than once. Of course I was saving that bit of information for blackmail. I would love to see how flustered her and her daddy would get when it hit the news Weiss liked members of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. Just being a lesbian would get Weiss disowned, but being into kids too? That would be a media shit storm. Sure Ruby wasn't really that much younger, but people can spin things like that into terrible sounding crimes. Or I could tell Yang, and let her beat Weiss to a pulp.

"What ya doin' Kitten!?" Yang shouted as she suddenly hung upside down from her bunk, staring at me. I jumped and smashed the top of my head into the bottom of her bed, and then curled into a ball, writhing in agony. I'm pretty sure I'm concussed. "Yang! That wasn't nice!" Ruby shouted, grabbing the brawled and yanking her off the bed. "I'm just asking a question." Yang defended. "You scared the crap out of her and made her whack her head." Ruby chided. "I forgets how to thunk." I muttered, sitting back up now that the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing sensation.

"Now look what you've done, she has brain damage!" Ruby shouted. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Yang asked, holding three in front of my face. "Is that your age?" I hissed. "See, she's fine." Yang shrugged. "So, is that your payback for my creative writing?" I asked, straightening my bow so it looked nice. "Oh, no it's not. I got you for that already." She smiled. "How did you get me? You haven't done anything yet." I asked, being very cautious. "Look behind you." She grinned, and walked over to make pour a cup of coffee. I lifted up my pajamas to find "Property of Yang Xiao Long" written in ink on the small of my back.

"How did you even accomplish that?" I asked, truly stumped. Unless she paid off Weiss to lie to me. Of course that wouldn't work, Weiss is rich. "I did it last night when everyone was asleep." She answered. "But Weiss watched you go to sleep." I said, getting angrier at Weiss. "Weiss only thinks she saw me go to sleep. I got on my bed, curled up under my blanket, and waited until she went to bed. Then I got up, went to my friend's room, borrowed his gun, and inked you while using my aura to keep you asleep." She explained. Oh you clever little bitch! "Why did you need a gun?" Ruby asked, waiting for Weiss to finish in the bathroom. "Because I don't own a tattoo gun?" she questioned.

"THIS IS A TATTOO!?" I screamed. "Yes it is, _sweetheart_." She cooed, using my insult from last night against me. Oh I am so going to kill her in her sleep. "Yang, you realize that a tattoo is permanent, right?" I asked, my voice calm, level, and almost as if I was wasn't plotting murder. Of course by now the rest of Team RWBY knew that meant I was so pissed off I was truly considering it. "I do now." Yang said the uneasiness in her voice clear. "And you realize that you tattooed your name on my body, right?" I continued, which got a scared yes. "And you realize that this is the biggest mistake you've ever made, right?" I finished. "I'm going to admit that yes, I did not think this one all the way through. But I used a clean needle! At least, I think it was clean." She defended. And with that, I lunged at her with everything I had ready to rip her head off and shit down her neck.


	2. I may have gone too far (yang)

**Two chapters one day!? Actually, that's how the story was originally formatted. I wrote it two at a** **time, and will upload two at a time. the first (odd number) chapters will always be Blake. The** **second (even number) chapters are always Yang. I felt that the switching prospective gave the story** **a more complete and revealing feel. Instead of wondering what one thinks of the other and just** **guessing, this way we see both sides and why they interact how they do. Feel free to review!**

Despite the fact that I love Blake, and everything about her, I have never been scared of her. Not when she was a stranger, not when I found out she was a Faunus, and not even when I found out she used to be part of the White Fang. Until this morning when she literally tried to kill me. No, not figuratively, I mean literally. She bit into my neck and tried to tear my throat out, and it took Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Ren to pry her off of me. It also resulted in her accidentally breaking Jaune's nose, and breaking one of Ruby's fingers. I should be pissed she hurt my baby sister, but considering I'm the one who caused her to fly into a murderous rampage, it was my fault Ruby got hurt. I was going to have to make it up to both teams since this was all my fault.

"Soooo, nice weather this morning, huh?" I asked cautiously, walking with Blake to my friend's room. She didn't even acknowledge my existence. "Come on, I wasn't trying to piss you off this bad, I just wanted to make it even." I tried to justify it to her again. And I got more silence for my efforts. "Tell ya what. Since this whole thing is my fuck up, when we're done talking to my friend, I'll buy you lunch. All the seafood you can eat." I offered. I was suddenly slammed into the wall and being held up by my throat, making it hard to breath.

"First, we have to find out if there is any way to remove this stupid thing. Second, we have to see the nurse and see if I caught anything that was on that needle. Third, I need to calm down from wanting to murder you with my bare hands. And maybe, if your extremely lucky, I will consider your offer." She hissed, and then let me go. I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, and I have made a lot of enemies. But I have never seen anyone as irate as Blake was right now. What made it worse was her anger was at me. And it was because I had done something incredibly stupid. I loved Blake more than she could ever know, and I have probably eradicated my chances of even going on a date with her. Somehow her being mad at me was more terrifying that the idea of her killing me.

When we got to my friend's dorm, I knocked on the door, and waited. "Hey Yang, how's it going?" Cinnamon greeted as she opened the door. "Hey Cinn. Is Sugar around?" I asked, hoping he wasn't out training yet. "Yep, over on his bed. Paprika and Safflower are at the gym." She said, opening the door. "Hey Sugar, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, grabbing a chair for me and Blake. "You woke up Team SPCS (Spices) at midnight, and now you want to talk?" he groaned. "Sugar, I made a really huge mistake, and you're the only person I know who can help." I pleaded. "Tell me you did not use that tattoo gun to tattoo someone besides yourself." He growled. Blake lifted the back of her shirt to show him the ink, and he slapped his hand over his face.

"You are a true blue idiot. You realize she has every right to kick your ass?" he asked. "I may have tried to tear her throat out with my teeth." Blake told him. "Wouldn't blame you in the least if you had managed it. I mean, what the fuck were you thinking?" he cursed, which was very rare for him. "I wasn't, okay? I messed up, and I'm hoping you can fix it." I sighed. "Well, you're lucky. You did a really terrible job, so the ink is just under the skin, not deep enough to be really stuck. I can use a laser to break the ink up, and her body will flush the ink out like it was just a scab." He explained. "Thank Oum for small miracles. How long will it take?" Blake asked. "That's the issue. It'll take an hour to laser it all, and I don't actually have a laser. I can order one, but it's gonna be a week before it's delivered. Once it's here, I'll remove it for you." He promised her.

"Fine, I can't argue with that. Well, we're going to the nurse to get a blood test, make sure I don't have HIV or something." Blake sighed. "I wouldn't do that. They have your medical records here, and it'll show up for the rest of your life. There's a small clinic just down the road from the school. They do a blood test for walk-ins, only cost 20 lien. And do _not_ tell them Yang tattooed you, because they will call the police. What she did is a _felony_. Just tell them you had unprotected sex, and they will do the exact same test. And they won't ask any questioned. No names, no records, nothing. They just do the test, give you the results, and you're on your way." He warned her.

After having him draw a map, we found the small clinic which was actually a teen help center. Sure enough, 20 lien got you a no questions asked blood test for HIV, Hepatitis, Syphilis, and every other nasty disease you could get from a needle or sex. And for that price, I decided to share Blake's pain and get tested too. This was probably a good thing since I hadn't been tested, and have had more one night stands then I care to admit to.

A nurse drew our blood at the same time since we told her it was a threesome, and she didn't say anything. True to Sugar's word, it was no questions. Ten minutes later, we were each handed a sheet of paper with a bunch of red X's on it, each one next to a disease which meant we were perfectly clean. Then she handed us both small pink pills and a glass of water. "Umm, what are these for?" Blake asked. "Morning after pills. You two don't want to be single teenage mothers, do you?" the nurse asked. "Our third was another girl. I don't think we need those." I lied, which was what we had done the whole time we were here. "If it was another female, then no you don't. I do have to commend you on getting tested though. I've met a lot of gay and lesbian teens who are shocked to find out STDs and STIs can be transmitted through oral sex." The nurse smiled, and then we were on our way.

"So, we can get the tattoo removed, and you didn't catch anything from my fuck up. I know you're still mad at me, but can you consider letting me buy you dinner?" I asked sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't just shoot me down on the fly. She thought for a few moments, then pointed to a seafood restaurant that looked like it would relieve me of the last hundred lien I had in my pocket. I guess she still wasn't talking to me, but at least she was taking my offer. So we went in, got seated, and ordered the endless seafood buffet. And despite Blake's size, she managed to eat more fish, shrimp, lobster, and crab then she should be able to physically fit into her body, let alone her stomach.

"You know, while what you did was incredibly stupid, I do have to say you were pretty clever about getting it done." Blake said as she worked on cracking open a crab. Well, it wasn't much, but it was the first words she said to me since slamming me into the wall back at school. "No, even if I was clever about doing it, I shouldn't have done it. What I did was wrong, and I take full responsibility for it. I mean, what if I had gotten a dirty needle and got you infected with something? I would never be able to forgive myself." I muttered, feeling truly miserably for what I had done.

"You were just fighting back, and took it way too far. Which for you, is pretty much par for the course. Yang, you're my partner and my best friend. Out of everyone I know, you are the one who I trust the most. Was I mad about this? I was absolutely furious. I really did want to tear out your throat. But I would have felt truly awful afterwards. But I am going to forgive you for this monumental lapse in judgment. Plus, it looks like you have a massive hickey where I bit you." She confided, almost looking like she was going to giggle at the hickey part.

"You can give me a hickey anytime, baby." I teased, turning on the charm. Her face went from having a barely noticeable smirk to completely emotionless, except for a tiny fraction of a second that looked like fear. "Don't even joke about that." She said, back to being calm and collected. "What, am I not attractive?" I asked just to see what kind of rise I could get out of her. "Yang, don't go down this road. It leads to a dead end with a long drop into a ravine full of spikes." She said as if she was warning me. I could see it in her eyes; she was terrified of something that had to do with relationships.

Once we were done eating, I took Blake to the roof of the dorm to watch the sunset and enjoy some fresh air. "So earlier, when you told me not to go down that road…" I began. "I will push you off this roof Xiao Long." She warned. I wrapped my right arm around her and pulled her close. Both to show I cared, and so if she pushed me, she'd fall with me. "If you need someone to talk to, about anything, I'm here for you. I don't know what happened in your past that made you terrified of relationships, but I know it was something. I don't want you to feel alone. Remember before the dance? I told you all this. I know I'm not as smart as Weiss, or as quirky as Ruby, but what I lack in those departments, I make up for in loyalty and dependability." I promised her.

"I know Yang. It's just…I watched someone I loved turn into a monster right before my eyes. It's like one minute he's my best friend and the next my worst enemy. He didn't just break my trust Yang, he broke my heart. It still hurts, even now. I don't think I can have it broken again. If someone hurt me like that again, I would probably jump from here just to stop the pain." She whispered. I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as I tried not to cry. "Blake, please don't hurt yourself. Because you don't hurt just yourself. You hurt everyone around you. I know it's hard, but please, do it for me." I said, wanting her to know she wasn't alone. "I won't Yang. Because as I long as I have you, I have someone to trust." She smiled. "Well, you do have a tramp stamp with my name on it." I chuckled. "I will throw you off this building." She threatened, but this time is was back to her usual hollow threats filled with good natured ribbing and friendly demeanor.


	3. Fresh skin and a SpiderYang (Blake)

**Hey everyone! So, I got more views on this story than I expected. A lot more. Seriously, thank you all for reading it. I feel so happy knowing people like it. And thank you Jester, for your kind review. I love happy reviews. ^-^ So here are the next to chapters, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me reviews too, I love them so much.**

I was gently woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes as I heard Yang whispering on her scroll, something about her meeting someone somewhere. The damn sun wasn't even up yet. "Why are you waking me up?" I yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "We have to go meet Sugar. He got his laser, and he has it set up in a vacant dorm room three floors up." Yang explained as she hung up. "So why is he doing this at…4:30 in the morning?" I asked. "He's paranoid about getting caught. Apparently he can get in almost as much trouble for removing your tattoo as I could for doing it in the first place." She explained. So we left Ruby and Weiss a note explaining what we were doing, and snuck our way up to the room Sugar was waiting in.

Sure enough, he had a nice little bed set up and a machine the size of a desktop computer beside it with a long tube hooked to what looked like a screwdriver. "Alright, this is pretty simple. You lay down on the bed, and I'll use this shiny babe to break up the ink Yang put in you. Now I'm going to be honest, this is going to be a little uncomfortable." He explained. So I laid down on the bed and lifted my shirt enough to let him work, and relaxed knowing I was about to be unmarked again.

He rubbed some kind of cream over the tattoo, and then turned on the laser, which hummed softly. I heard a soft 'zap' as a sharp sting struck my back, like someone tapping me with a hot iron. "What the hell!?" I cursed, looking back at him. "It's a laser. It burns your skin, creating a second degree burn, and when it heals your body heals the tattoo away with it." He explained. I shot Yang a dirty look, and she smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "The lotion I put on will dull the pain, but it can't remove it completely." Sugar said, trying to save Yang from my glare.

It was just short of agony for the first fifteen minutes before my body just gave up trying to tell me I was being repeatedly burned. I just focused on other thoughts like ribbon, fish, happy places, and most importantly, new and unique ways to murder Yang that would probably get me known by some famous name. Although I don't know what they would call me if I strangled her with Gambol Shroud's ribbon. Maybe if I just slice her up or even better, put a bullet in her head.

"Alright, that's all of it." Sugar said after about an hour and a half of zapping me. I sat up and he handed me a mirror to look at his work. The whole area was a massive ugly mark of blistered skin and dots of bloods. It looked like it would feel both like wet sponge, and crispy chicken skin. "Thanks Sugar. At least now I can have an open future to do whatever I want, and with whoever I want. So if I get married I can have his or her name inked on me." I said, trying to torment Yang.

Instead of the expected eye roll or sarcastic sigh, she looked as if she deflated. Did my joking comment actually hurt her feelings? What made me feel worse was that it could have hurt her in so many different ways. Was it making her regret tattooing me more? Was it that I made the joke at all? "Yang, it was only a joke. I would never tattoo my future husband or wife's name on me. Probably never get another tattoo at all." I promised her, hoping she would go back to her normal bubbly self. She didn't say anything; she just walked out of the dorm.

I thanked Sugar again, and then ran out to follow Yang, only to find she was gone already. I'm a damn ninja and even I couldn't disappear that fast. Of course, she couldn't outrun my ears. Even under my bow, I could swivel them a bit and hear, and the sound was unlike anything I had heard. It was like she was all around me, trying to calm her breathing as if she knew I was listening. I tilted my head in confusion and just barely caught a hint of yellow in my peripheral vision of my right eye. I looked straight up and found her pressed against the ceiling, her arms and legs spread out to hold onto the top of the walls. Apparently she was channeling her inner Spiderman.

"Yang, what are you doing?" I asked, cautiously walking out from under her. "Oh you know, just…hanging out." She said, as if I would be tricked by a pun. Something strange was rattling inside her brain, and I wanted to know what it was. "You should probably come down." I suggested. "Yeah, about that…I don't know how." She sighed. "Well, how did you get up there?" I asked. "I climbed, obviously. So, what about you? How do you get down when you get stuck in a tree, besides calling the fire department." She smiled, now making puns at my expense.

"I don't get stuck in trees. No cat gets stuck in trees. They meow for a while, and then they shimmy their way down ass first. It looks a bit awkward, but they are never really stuck, because they are not idiots who don't plan an escape." I explained. "Ok, I get it! I don't always think things through! Can you please stop berating me now!?" she shouted, her eyes turning red. Well, I guess that's her problem with me. "Yang, I was not berating you. I'm just saying cats don't get stuck in trees. People however get stuck in places you wouldn't believe. I once got caught in a chimney trying to escape a house." I said, hoping she would understand I wasn't angry. "But…you're a kitty cat." She said, her eyes returning to lilac as she became confused by my example. I put my hand over my eyes and wished I could growl at her, but that would just reinforce the cat stereotyping she was doing. "Ruby has never gotten stuck somewhere?" I asked, hoping she could give me an example. "She got stuck in our crawlspace once." She provided. "See? People get stuck in places too. Now, why don't you just pull your arms and legs in?" I offered as a suggestion.

She pulled leg in, and then tried to shift the other, and promptly fell on her ass, hard. Just watching it made my tailbone hurt. She groaned and rolled onto her belly, pressing her hand between her hips. "I think I shattered my coccyx. Can you kiss it and make it feel better?" she muttered into the carpet. "I think you shattered your brain too. What makes you think its okay to ask me to kiss your ass?" I hissed. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She said into the shag. Wait, was she trying to be funny, or was she doing a really terrible job of flirting with me?

"I see you couldn't wait ten minutes before kicking her ass?" Sugar asked as he opened the door, looking at Yang on the floor. "She was trying to…what the hell were you trying?" I began, until I remembered I never figured out why she tried to stick herself to the ceiling. "I climbed up the wall, trying to scare Blake." She told him, which I was pretty sure was a lie. "I feel really bad for you Blake. Yang is a curse on anyone, but having her focus so much on you, I think I would contemplate suicide." Sugar joked, stepping over Yang. "I'm more of the contemplating torture kind of gal. The only problem is if I hit her with a whip, she'll ask me to do it again." I drolled as I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know you were into BDSM, you naughty kinky girl." She smiled as she picked herself up.

"Well, good luck with that." Sugar said as he walked away. Once he turned the corner, I slammed Yang against the wall and gave her my best evil glare. "If you ever suggest I have a bondage fetish again, you will find out why Gambol Shroud has a ribbon." I sneered, then let her go, walking away. I also had just a tiny purposeful sway in my hips. A quick listen told me she spent at least five second watching before jogging to catch up.

"So, about the BDSM joke, you know it was only a joke, right?" she asked, a very light blush tinting her cheeks. "Are you saying you don't want to tie me up and have your way with me?" I said calmly, carefully watching her expression out of the corner of my eye. "I'm saying I was only making a joke. I have absolutely not ideas, thoughts, or information about your sex life. Maybe you're into that, maybe you're not, I don't know. Shit, for all I know you could be a virgin, or you could be some secret slut who pleasured 15 guys at once." She rambled, waving her hand around. I felt my heart jump into my throat as I blushed, a horrible mental image now stuck in my head about that comment.

I took a deep breath, calmed myself, and kept walking. Although, if Yang really has a thing for me, maybe this would be a good way to tell if she likes me, or just has a bit of lust for me. "I'm half a virgin." I told her, which confused her about as much as I expected it too. "How in the name of Dust can you be 'half a virgin'? Unless you count having a guy and a girl as two separate halves. Like you've had a guy, but never a girl or something?" she said as she tried to wrap her mind around it. "I've had a few sexual encounters, but never went so far as to put anything anywhere." I clarified. "So you've never actually been penetrated, but you've let them feel you or something?" she continued. "I wouldn't say I let them, but that's about the sum of it, yes" I admitted.

"So it wasn't consensual? There's a term for that, it's called 'rape'. And I swear to Oum, if I ever met the person or persons who did it to you, they will not walk away from it alive." She snapped, eyes red and hair burning. Wow, talk about protective. I would expect that reaction for Ruby, but for me? "Well, the White Fang isn't bothering me anymore, so you don't need to worry." I explained surprised at how angry she was. Maybe she really did like me. Or maybe she just wanted to stick up for me.

"Well, we have class in an hour, and Ruby and Weiss are probably already done getting ready." I said as we got back to our dorm building. "Ice Queen better not be trying to make out with my little sis while we're out." She growled in return. "Weiss isn't dating your sister." I scoffed. "How do you know?" she asked. "Because Ruby talks in her sleep, and has never said anything about it. And Weiss knows that if she and Ruby started going out and the media got ahold of it, she would be thrown out on her ass." I reasoned. "You would Blakemail the hell out of her, wouldn't you?" she said with another damn pun. Although this one I actually had to chuckle at just for the sheer stupidity of it.


	4. A test harder than history class (Yang)

After eight hours of classes, including two hours of listening to Professor Port carry on about his 'Glory Years'; I needed to relieve some stress. Normally, this meant going to the gym and beating the shit out of a few punching bags, but I was too tired to even do that. Since Ruby was playing games on her scroll and Weiss was reading a book, and Blake was just gone, I decided to go down to the garden. I kept the fact that I went to the garden a secret, because it would ruin my tough girl image. The last thing I needed was Ruby making fun of me for being a flower lover, when she's suppose to be the flower one. I mean, she changed her last name to Rose! Well, then again it was her mom's name.

So I wandered my happy little ass down to the garden and found my spot. It was a small two person wooden bench in with a tall thick hedge behind it, and a beautiful semi-circle of bright rainbow colored flowers. Students didn't come this far into the garden, and I had never seen a student anywhere near my spot. So when I really wanted to be alone, this was where I went. I laid down on the bench and looked up at the sky, which was now purple and quickly fading to black. The stars were already sparkling and the shattered moon would be rising on the horizon.

I thought that getting my mistake off Blake's back would relieve me of the shitty feeling I've had about the whole thing, but now she had a good sized second degree burn that would take her aura about a week to heal. She didn't seem that upset over it, but I fucking was! And then there's her fucking half assed flirting! Holy Dust does she do it for fun or does she actually like me!? Fuck if I know! Seriously, she's a mystery riding an enigma and using a riddle as a sword. Which isn't really new for her, 'Blake' and 'Cryptic' are basically synonyms. But even with all that, I love her. And not like 'Wow she's pretty', or 'I would love to tap that', I mean actual feelings for her. I don't know when I started feeling something for her, but after almost a full year, I'm pretty much head over heels.

I stared up at the stars, hoping for some giant neon sign to appear telling me what to do, but I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, held it for ten seconds, and let it out slowly. Working myself over this wasn't going to help anything. I just had to figure out some plan to…I have no idea. I'm not a dating kind of girl! Blake maybe, she looked good at the dance. Actually, she looked amazing at the dance. But I'm not any good at dating. I'm good at one night stands and being a cheap slut. I had several partners, male and female, and none lasted even a week.

I sighed and sat up, giving up on my quest. I lowered my head and opened my eyes, to see a pair of black boots. I jumped back and into the hedge as Blake stepped back, my heart racing at the shock. "Don't do that!" I shouted, my anger raging at being terrified out of my skin and into a very thorny bush. "I honestly thought you knew I was here. I didn't sneak up, and you sat up when I got in front of you." She defended. Slowly I began to calm down as I untangled myself from the bush, and sat back down on the bench. She turned around and sat next to me, as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you nice and calm now Yang?" she asked. I thought for a few seconds before sighing and telling her I was fine. "You know I forgave you days ago for the tattoo thing right? So why are you still acting so strange. Strange is my thing. I'm worried that something is wrong, and whatever it is, it's between us. I don't want that." She said calmly. "There's nothing wrong, I'm just…under a lot of stress. Classes are getting to be a little taxing, and Ice Queen is worrying me. She's got eyes on Ruby, and I'm not sure how to process it." I lied through my teeth.

"I can understand that. Maybe you should talk to Ruby about it. Just ask her what her feelings for Weiss are." She suggested. "That would probably work." I sighed. I noticed her exhale on her hands and rub her arms, so I pulled her close and let my semblance flare, turning up the temperature around me to about ninety degrees. She let out a squeak when I first touched her, but after a few second she seemed okay with having my arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll always be here to warm you up." I said, watching her blush. "Only because it's cold out." She said, although I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. "Just admit it, I'm hot and you enjoy it." I teased. "Very hot, good for napping." She purred.

That's when I realized she was actually purring. In the whole time I had known Blake, I had never once heard her purr. I didn't even imagine she _could_ purr! It was just adorable…and _sexy_ _as hell!_ "I like your purr." I muttered, which was putting it lightly. "If you tell anyone, I will cut your tongue out." She threatened, but it was hollow. "Why don't you let us hear you purr? I mean I get the whole hiding that you're a Faunus, but don't cats purr when they're happy? We all know who you are. Don't we make you happy?" I pleaded, upset that she kept hiding it not just from Ruby and Weiss, but from me.

"Because I'm not a cat! I'm a Faunus, but I'm more human than animal! I have cat ears, I purr, and I have a few cat like tendencies, but that's all!" she shouted, moving away. "I didn't mean it like that Blake. I mean, none of us care about you being who you are. You don't have to hide from us. I've known you for so long, never knew you could purr. And even though we know you have cat ears, we've never seen them. I have no idea what they look like. You sleep with that damn bow! I just…I wish you trusted us enough that you could be open with us, not hide. Or at least with me! I get it if you hide it from Weiss, and I can understand if you hide it from Ruby, but why me? We're…partners. We're supposed to…I give up." I ranted, trying to get out my feelings, before just giving up. Blake was a good listener, but this was just going to get more justifications of how she 'needed to do it'.

"Why do you want to see my ears?" she asked softly. "I know a lot of humans have mistreated you because of them, but I'm not them. To me, you're ears are part of you. I like your ears because they are you, not because they are some novelty toy." I explained. She got quiet and looked like she was thinking. "Alright, since I know you're sincere, I'll show you my ears, but you have to answer a question. If you get it right, you can see them. Get it wrong and I'm walking away and you can try again tomorrow." She finally said. Well that's just fucking great. What kind of question is it? Math? Geography? History? A riddle? I suppose I could always try again tomorrow. "Alright, what's the question? And please nothing history based, I'm barely passing that class." I pleaded.

"No, this is a much more difficult question. The question is: Do you, Yang Xiao Long, have romantic feelings for me?" she asked. I would have preferred the history! How do you even get a question like that wrong? Of course, I already knew how. To get the question wrong, I had to lie to her. She would know if I was lying, so I was in a corner. If I lied, she'd know. If I told her, our whole relationship could be ruined. If I refused to answer, that would make the whole thing worse. I had no choice but to come clean, and hope for the best.

"You're taking a pretty long time to answer." She commented. "I've made quite a few mistakes by not thinking things through. Mistakes that hurt you, like that burn on your back. I was thinking this one through before I answered, because I'm not going to mess it up. But as far as my answer, yes, I do. I don't know when I started having feelings for you, but I know they are there. I like you a lot, and it scares me because I don't want to ruin our friendship. But at the same time, I want so much more than that. Do with that information as you want." I answered, looking down at the ground.

She tapped my shoulder, and when I looked up she grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. My eyes were wide in shock while hers were closed, so I closed mine and enjoyed it. Normally I would try something, but with her, a passionate kiss was perfect. I didn't need to shove my tongue down her throat, yet. After several sunless eons (or maybe a minute) she broke away and smiled. "I thought my reward was to see your ears." I teased. "Are you really going to argue over a free kiss?" she asked. "I think I'll shut up now." I submitted.

She smiled again, then reached up and pulled the ends of her bow until the ribbon came away. Her ears twitched as they were freed, and I got my first look at them. They were just normal cat ears, but they were cute and fluffy. The biggest appeal to them though was just that they were Blake's ears. I also liked her nose, her eyes, her butt, and her rack. Definitely liked her rack. "Do you want to touch them?" she asked quietly, to which I nodded "As long as it's you, it's okay, just be gentle." She said. "Of course I'll be gentle." I promised.

I reached up and put my index and middle fingers behind her ears, and rubbed my thumb over them. She purred loudly, and started kneading on my legs. "They're so soft." I whispered. "They're very sensitive too. Not only can I hear better then everyone even with the bow, touching them is very…stimulating." She explained. "I'm not going to give you a lady boner doing this, am I?" I teased, only to see her blush bright red. Okay, so she was serious about them being sensitive. "Just how turned on can you get from this? And how do I not do it, because I don't want you to go off without me trying." I asked. "Rubbing like you're doing is fine. It's like making out kind of. But don't press down at the base, and do not bite them." She warned me. "Why would I ever bite your ears? That's just mean." I questioned, pulling away from her because I didn't want to bother her anymore with her ears. She started putting her bow back on as she leaned down and whispered in my ear "You can make me squirt just from a nibble if done right." She whispered, then smirked and walked away, knowing I would follow. I so wanted to chomp down on one of her ears now.


	5. Being put into the closet? (Blake)

**Hey everyone! I apologize so much for this taking so long to get uploaded. I've actually had it  
written for like two weeks, but they changed my schedule at work and the hours got really weird,  
making it difficult to even get online to check with my friends before going to bed. But hey, this  
one is a bit longer, and you guys always two chapters at once, one Blake and one Yang, so it's even  
more to enjoy reading! ^-^ and feel free to leave a review so I can fix any mistakes and take advice.**

After a long two hours of training, I needed a shower and a catnap. Dammit Yang, now I'm making puns at myself! Oh well, shower first, be mad at Yang for no good reason later. When I got to the dorm, it was completely empty. I thought Weiss would have been back by now; she didn't go to the gym because her rapier doesn't need strength training. I saw a note taped to the desk and picked it up. It was written in immaculate cursive handwriting that only Weiss could pull off. According to the note, she had to go to the CCT and call her father on a secure line, and would be around eight.

Well, I had the dorm to myself, so I stripped down, grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom. Ruby and Yang would be back in an hour, because they wanted to work on a new move for the two of them they would call 'Enabler', whatever the Dust that meant. I turned on the water and let it heat up, then pulled my bow off and got into the shower, the hot water instantly soothing away the pain in my back and shoulders. I really needed to work out my back more.

I perked my ears up as I was washing my hair, having heard a soft knock somewhere, but nothing turned to more nothing, and I chalked it up to living in a dormitory. It could easily have come from upstairs, or downstairs, or next door. We had already had to talk to Team CFVY who lived above us because Coco and Velvet had had a very loud lovemaking session that we had heard very clearly. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and put in the conditioner, and scrubbed until I was sure I was clean and smelled nice. I also made sure to shave, because I skipped yesterday because Yang stole my last blade and I had to pick up a new pack earlier in the morning before class.

I got out, dried off, and then pushed the door open with my foot as I dried my hair with the towel. I took about three steps and froze. Something was in here that shouldn't be, or least, that I didn't expect. I slowly looked over at my bed to see Yang staring wide-eyed at me with her mouth open in a perfect O-shape. I slowly went back into the bathroom, shut the door, and curled up on the floor in the fetal position. Why in the name of Dust did I NOT think to look before going out naked!? I had just given Yang a full show, and I didn't even get dinner first!

"Blake, you okay?" Yang asked through the door. "Can you bring me Gambol Shroud? I need to hang myself." I said, just so she knew I was talking. "It's not that bad." Yang tried to comfort me. "How much did you see?" I asked, not that I wanted to know. And I had a pretty good idea. "Well, I'm going to be honest, I saw everything. But if it helps any, I _really_ liked what I saw." She admitted. "Please kill me." I groaned. "Come on Blake, at least it was me and not Ruby or Weiss." She said, trying to comfort me. "I'm going to die of embarrassment now." I sighed. "Dying from em-bare-ass-ment, that's new." She teased. "Fucking Dust Yang." I giggled.

"Come on Kitty, come on out, get dressed, and we'll go do something fun." She offered. "Except I didn't bring any clothes in with me." I groaned. "Well, I'm the only one in here, and I can honestly say I've seen you naked before." She said. "Fine, I'll come out, but you have to look out the window at something and not watch." I demanded. I gave her a few seconds, and when I went out, she was looking towards the window while playing on her scroll. I grabbed from clothes and started getting dressed when I noticed a flash from her hand. I looked up and studied her. She was just reading her scroll…in her LEFT hand! Being right handed, Yang shouldn't be using her left to hold her scroll. I picked up a vase off the counter and reeled my arm back like I was going to throw it, and she predictably ducked down so she wouldn't be hit.

"You are so fucking busted." I growled. "What did I do?" she asked, trying to act innocent. "You're using your left hand to watch me." I said to throw her off. "It is not a mirror!" she lied. "I didn't say you had a mirror." I said making sure she knew she was completely and utterly boned. "Alright fine, but can you really blame me? You've got a perfect body, amazing curves, and you're just so damn hot." She sighed, putting the mirror down. I thought for a few moments so I could come up with an answer worth giving her.

"You're right, I can't blame you for wanting to look at me." I began, watching her sigh in relief. "But I can, will, and am blaming you for being sneaky and underhanded about spying on me naked." I finished, letting my voice fall into an icy-cold tone. She started to say something, but one quick squeeze of my eyes shut her down fast. I finished dressing while she moped, looking out the window. "Now then, what should we do until Weiss and your sister come back?" I asked, walking up to her. "Well, after the show I got, I have a few ideas." She said, her voice a seductive purr.

"Now Blake, remind me again why you pushed my sister out of the window?" Ruby asked, dabbing at one of the many cuts Yang had from me pushing her out our window. "Because she used a mirror to see me naked, and then teased me about it." I said for the umpteenth time without looking up from my book. "I still think you could have done something different." Ruby sighed. "And I still think she did exactly the right the thing. You had every right to throw her perverted butt out the fourth floor window." Weiss agreed with me, which was kind of unsettling.

"Let's just all agree it's a good thing I was smart enough to activate my aura before I hit the ground. Although it would have been nice to have it active when my head broke the glass window." Yang chimed in, after having been silent for the whole time she had been back in the dorm. "I'm not going to apologize until you do it first for spying on me." I commented, still reading. "If you two don't apologize to each other and get along, I'm locking you in a closet until you either make up or make out!" Ruby shouted, getting angry at the passive aggressive comments from me and Yang's pouting.

I ignored her, and Yang cursed softly, and then Weiss stood up. She pulled Myrtenaster from off her bed, and a white snowflake glyph grabbed me and Yang. Before I could do anything, I was slammed into the single closet that we kept our uniforms and other fancy outfits. Yang was tossed in next, and Ruby giggled as something clicked around the handle. Yang tried to open the door, but failed. "She wedged that damn scythe of hers under the door, we're stuck here." She sighed.

I sat down on the floor as she dug around in her pocket and then with a click, she lit a lighter, illuminating the dark closet. "Have fun you two, we're going to go get some snacks from the corner store!" Weiss said, and we could hear the two of them leave the room. "Does your sister realize that in the event of a fire, we're completely screwed?" I growled. "They wouldn't really leave us. They're probably listening in on us right now." Yang shrugged, pulling something down from the shelf above us. I noticed it was something like spreading metal bars, until it lit up. It was the candelabra I had used to read back when we all first met. It had been part of the great hall, so why did she have it?

"This always reminded me of our first meeting. Plus, if there's ever a power outage, you can still read." She said as she lit the candles. "So, what the hell do we do now?" I groaned. "Lie and say we made up, and then you can do whatever you want." She said sadly. "Yang, I didn't mean to hurt you. I overreacted and for that, I'm sorry" I apologized. "It was my own fault though, I shouldn't have teased you the way I did." She sighed. "Alright, so we both handled the situation badly. Now we move past it, having learned from our mistake" I proposed, which she agreed too.

"Ruby, you can let us out now." Yang said, banging on the door. I actually expected Ruby to open the door, but she didn't come. "Ruby!" she shouted, banging louder. "Umm, Yang, they're not in the room." I told her. "How can you tell?" she asked, looking down at me. "No noises from them. My hearing is a lot better than yours, and when you bang like that, there should be a quick, sharp inhale from both of them in surprise, or a suppressed giggle from Ruby. The only sound coming from the room is the echo and the sound of a moth fluttering at the window." I explained.

"Well, what the hell do we do then!? I mean, we're literally trapped in here! I used 'literally' correctly, there, right?" she growled, her eyes turning that angry red color. "Yes, you used the word 'literally' correctly. As for what we can do, I have my scroll. They shouldn't be out to long, so we'll start a movie." I suggested. "Let's watch X-ray and Vav! It's a show you might like." She said, sitting next to me. Only a few minutes into the first episode, I commented on how Hilda sounded like Ruby, and ORF sounded like Yang. "I'm sure that's only a coincidence." Yang shrugged.

"I just realized something…if I have my scroll, what's stopping me from just calling Ruby?" I asked halfway into the season one finally. "You're a genius!" Yang cheered, hugging me. I called Ruby first, only to have it go straight to voicemail, so I called Weiss. It rang four times before picking up. "Shit...I think that was the wrong button…Ruby hold on, OW! I hate this damn thing…" and then it hung up. Exactly what in the name of Dust did I just overhear? Did she drop her scroll or something, or was it more sinister? "Yang, do you have your scroll?" I asked her, only to have her shake her head.

I dialed Yang's number, and sure enough, her butt began to play music. "Liar." I scoffed. "Oh, it was in this pair of shorts? I thought it was in my other pair. Definitely not in my cleavage either." She said, digging it out. "Give it here" I said. She handed it to me, and I put in her password and looked at her contacts. "Hey! How did you get my password!?" she shouted in anger. "I honestly just guessed. I figured my birthday was your first choice, or 'password'." I shrugged. "Actually, it refuses to let you set your password as 'password'." She said sheepishly, meaning she had tried it at one point or another. I rolled my eyes, and then found what I wanted.

"Hey Baby, how's my little brawler?" Yang's dad answered when I called. "Actually, my name is Blake Belladonna. I'm on Team RWBY with Yang and Ruby." I answered. "Oh, is something wrong? They're not hurt are they?" he worried. "They are fine, for now…Ruby's getting to be a bit on my bad side. Her and our other teammate, Weiss, have locked Yang and I in a closet while they are out in town most likely maxing out Weiss's credit card on cookies." I told him. "Oh crap. How did a nice girl like you get wrapped up in their sibling rivalry?" he sighed. "It's a long story. Anyways, Ruby is ignoring our calls on purpose, so I was wondering if you could call her with us on hold, and then make it a three-way call. It would show up as your information on her scroll, and she would never ignore you." I theorized. "Ahh, very clever. Give me just a moment." He said, and then it was silent.

"Hey Dad! How's it going? How's Zwei!?" Ruby answered enthusiastically. "Oh how wrong you are Miss Rose. You thought locking me in the closet with your sister would keep me away from you?" I said in my best creepy voice. "But how did…my dad…his info…Blake, what did you do!?" she stuttered, before breaking down. "You forgot I'm a ninja. My skill set is tricking people. And you have me locked in a closet with your sister. Now then, if you come let us out, I might reconsider carving her up as food." I threatened. "Blake, you're being scary. And Yang doesn't taste good." She said, obviously freaking out mildly. "I bet she taste delicious." I said, before realizing how bad that phrasing was.

Yang snickered, trying to hold back a laugh while I continued harassing our young leader. "She doesn't taste like tuna Blake, so please let her go." Ruby said. I truly didn't know if she was just playing along, or if I was scaring her enough for her to forget she locked Yang in with me. "Well, we have a lighter and candelabra, so I can use my claws to carve her up and broil her flesh. I think they say humans taste a lot like pork when cooked properly." I finished. "Fine, we will come let you out, but you have to promise to be dressed when we get there." She finally submitted.

"We never got undressed, unless Yang taking off her socks counts, because she's got those off and is using her hand to crack her toes." I said, and hung up. Her dad had hung up as soon as the phone connected, so I didn't get to thank him for the favor. "Yang, you're going to give yourself arthritis doing that." I warned as I put the scroll in her cleavage, which was where it would go anyways. Sure enough, she used a single finger to push it down in between her breast without a care. "That's an old wives tale, just too annoy you." She muttered.

After about two minutes, I heard the door to the dorm open, and someone pulled Crescent Rose away, unlocked the door, and opened it. I looked up to find Pyrrah, rather than Ruby or Weiss. "Thank you…but how did you know we were in here?" I asked as Yang and I got out. "Ruby called me, she said she and Weiss were going to stay out on the docks for the night so you two could be alone, something about needing to work out your differences." She explained. "I get the feeling Weiss is more behind that decision than Ruby is." I growled. "Why did they lock you in a closet anyways? It wasn't some truth or dare game gone wrong, was it?" she questioned.

"We had a small fight that led to me throwing Yang out the window playfully, and they seem to think I was trying to kill her, so they had the brilliant idea of locking me in a tiny closet with her." I said, realizing the insanity of it once I said it aloud. "No one ever accused my sister of being smart." Yang said as she was stretching as me and Pyrrah looked at her, shocked at how wrong the comment was. She noticed us staring and rolled her eyes. "No one accused me of being a genius either." She submitted. "I will throw you out the window again." I groaned, face palming.

Pyrrah went back over to her dorm, and I locked the door before going to my bed. Given that it was almost ten, I decided to shut the light off and go to bed. There were no classes tomorrow since it was a Saturday, and Weiss and Ruby would be fine. Knowing Weiss, they were in some grand hotel, eating the best food and sleeping on a bed made of the broken hopes and dreams of children and using pillows filled with unicorn tears. When did I become so damn cynical?


	6. Short conversations with Blake (Yang)

**This chapter...seemed much longer when I wrote it. Seriously, I aim for 2000+ words, and this is  
like 300 short. Sorry about that. But hey, you still get two chapters an upload! And I wanted to  
clarify that real quick. I upload this TWO CHAPTERS on the same day. Meaning that while this is  
Chapter 6, Chapter 5 is also new. So please read both chapters when this updates, or you'll miss  
half the story. Remember, odd numbers are Blake, Even numbers are Yang, and each upload gets a  
chapter from each of them. Thanks! ^-^**

"Hey Blake, are you still awake?" I asked the darkness, since I couldn't sleep. "Nope, fast asleep." She said, back into her trademark sarcasm. "Can I come down and talk with you?" I asked. "I suppose, I'm not very tired anyways." She allowed. So I swung down and laid next to her. "Fancy seeing you here." I joked. "You and your puns. You should enter a contest." I scoffed. "I tried once, there was a joke contest on TV, and I sent ten postcards with ten different jokes. I was so hoping one would win, but unfortunately, no pun in ten did." I continued. "Dust, fucking hell you're terrible." She said, both groaning and giggling and she rolled onto her belly.

"Well, someone has to be the comedic relief for the team." I shrugged. "JNPR doesn't have a comedian." She defended. "Jaune." I said simply. "I am going to bite you." She laughed. "Don't you bare your Yang's at me." I kept going. Suddenly, I felt twin stabs of pain slice into the soft flesh of my thigh, which was both exceptionally agonizing, and somewhat arousing. I looked down to see that Blake had indeed bitten me. I tapped her head, and she looked up at me, pulling her teeth out.

"That hurt." I commented. "You liked it." She replied, a tiny dribble of blood on her chin. "You keep this up and I'm going to start getting the wrong idea." I teased. "Really? Because you haven't even taken me to dinner yet. Or any kind of date for that matter" she smirked. "Well, you have a point. Tomorrow, you and me are going to go have some fun." I told her. "Are you asking me on a date, or telling me we're going on a date?" she asked with amusement. "Are you really going to turn me down?" I asked her. "I suppose not." She sighed. "Then tomorrow, we're going to go have a ton of fun, and I'm going to make sure you smile the whole time." I promised.

"That sounds really nice." She said, cuddling her head on my lap. I scratched behind her bow, and then slowly pulled the end so it came undone and slid off. "Yang… you know I feel almost naked without my bow." She said nervously. "It's only you, me, and a dorm all to ourselves." I said, rubbing her ears carefully. "Yang…" she said again, still nervous. "Alright, I'll stop. I just thought you might like to cuddle since we were alone." I said, hiding my disappointment. "Oh, that's it?" she asked, perking up. "What did you think I wanted?" I asked, clueless as to what was running through her head. "Honestly, I thought you were trying to get in my pants." She blushed. "I'm not _that_ easy Kitty-Cat. All I was trying to do was cuddle, clothes on." I chuckled.

"Go lock the door, and we can cuddle." She giggled. I got up, went over, and locked both locks. As I was walking back, she sat up and made space for me. I looked down at her and she patted the space, so I laid down. She smiled and gentle positioned herself over me, straddling my hips before lying down and putting her face in my neck. I bent my left arm up and massaged her right cat ear, enjoying the soft velvet covering of fur over it. She rose up a bit, and smiled before leaning back down and kissing me. While that was all we did, we enjoyed it quite a lot.

I woke up to the loud sound of something being hammered on with something else. It took me a few moments before I realized it was someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door, to find Weiss and my sister, both looking agitated. "Good morning." I yawned. "Did you two enjoy your night?" Weiss said in a colder tone than usual. "If you're asking did we fuck, the answer is no, we didn't." I shot back. "She certainly tried hard enough to convince me otherwise!" Blake said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well, we spent the night in a hotel down in Vale, so I hope you enjoyed the time we gave you." She huffed, coming in. "She's a little upset that you and Blake got to enjoy yourselves, and she can't even confess to me." Ruby whispered. "Wait, you know she has a crush on you?" I whispered in shock. "She's not good at hiding it. And I may or may not be enjoying her suffering." She giggled, then came in. I leaned back, stretching my spine when Blake came out of the bathroom, looked at me, and then poked my nose, saying 'boop' before going to her bed.

Weiss stormed into the bathroom, and I finished stretching before turning to look at Blake. I went over and sat on her bed, taking her book away. "B-but…my book." She whined. "Do you want to read your book, or do you want to go get lunch together?" I smiled. "Well, if those are my options, I'll take my book back." She said. "Wha…really?" I asked, stunned at being shot down. "Of course not. Let's go get something to eat." She laughed. Ok, she got me good. "Are you going to be back home by dark?" Ruby asked as I grabbed my lien. "If she's lucky, we won't be home until tomorrow. Or possibly later. Or we may just quit Beacon, elope, and settle down and have a family." Blake shrugged.

"You do realize I'm gonna be really pissed off if I have to quit Beacon because you get me pregnant?" I said as we walked in Vale. "I'm in love with a total idiot." Blake groaned, face palming. "How am I an idiot?" I asked, somewhat offended. "Think, for a half a second, how in the name of Dust, I, a FEMALE, would get you, another FEMALE, pregnant!?" she snarled. "I was being facetious Kitty Cat. And with modern science, I'm sure someone could find a way for one of us to fertilize the others egg, like DNA splicing or something." I shrugged. "Do you know what 'facetious' even means?" she asked. "It matters not that you know a word, but only that you use it correctly." I said, quoting…someone.

"Yang, have you been reading my books?" she asked sweetly. "Phff, why would you even think that?" I scoffed. "Ninjas of Love, Book 2, Chapter 5, Paragraph 3, sentence 1: It matters not that you know a word, but only that you use it correctly." She said, which was downright terrifying that someone could memorize exactly where in a book a line was used. "Ok, so I may have read one of your pornographic books." I admitted with a shrug. "They are romantic novels." she hissed. "What about the girl who was on her hands and knees taking three guys at once while having the best orgasm of her life? Would that not be considered pornographic?" I teased.

She walked on in silence, knowing that I won that fight hands down. "So, do you plan on using that lesbian ninja's moves on me?" I asked, seeing how far I could push her. "Sure, but only if you use the stuff seen in that 6 hour DVD you have called The Lesbian Kama Sutra." She shrugged. "I don't have a movie called The Lesbian Kama Sutra." I said, confused as to what gave her that idea. "Don't lie to me, it's hidden under your bed, taped to the bunk." She accused me. "I swear to Oum it's not mine. I've never seen it." I pleaded. "Well it's not mine, and it's not yours, and it definitely isn't Ruby's, so that only leaves…" she thought out loud. "Weiss!" we said together.

"That sneaky little bitch. She's got porn hidden right under our noses! And she hid it in a way that I would take the fall for it." I growled. "I would be more worried as to _why_ she has it. I mean, if it really is hers, then what reason would she have a very detailed DVD on how to have sex with other women? Think about it for a second." She said softly. Well, Weiss is bisexual, I know that. She's also single, I know that. And since Neptune isn't around, she's only had her eyes on Ruby…RUBY!

"OH FUCK!" I cursed, making several people around us stare in disbelief. "Don't like you haven't heard the word fuck before." I sneered, looking at a couple, who quickly moved their two small children away while covering their ears. Oops. "Don't worry, while it is disturbing, Ruby is, admittedly, growing up. It's natural for her to start becoming curious, and while Weiss and I don't always see eye to eye, you and me can both agree that Ruby could a lot worse.' Blake reasoned. "Name one person who would be worse for my sister!" I seethed. "Cardin." She answered. "He doesn't count; she hates him as much as we do." I said.

"Coco Adel, the fashion girl who enjoys BDSM? Her girlfriend Velvet, who dominates Coco to the point she bleeds? What about Sun? Or, worse of all, Jaune, who would most likely buffoon his way to putting her in the hospital with some massive internal injury?" she listed off, which was not helping my mood. "Ok fine, sexually Weiss would probably be the best option. But come on, Ice Queen is a total fucking bitch!" I whined. "Except to Ruby, she treats Ruby pretty well. Relatively speaking of course, but still, Weiss does treat your sister nicely." She consoled me. "Let's just go get lunch; I'm tired of this subject. I'll handle Weiss later." I relented.


	7. Birds and the Bumblebees (Blake)

**Oh boy...you all thought the last couple were saucy. This one is about the jump the shark and earn  
that M rating...and then some. Would like to point out that while the content gets very adult, this is NOT  
a lemon, so if that's what you came for...sorry. Also, thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them!  
A lot of you were asking about a movie (The Lesbian Kama Sutra) asking if it was real and such...  
It very much is a real movie. However, it's more of an instructional dvd on how to actually do different  
things rather than pure filth. So what Weiss has is educational, not entertainment. But anyways...enjoy  
this chapter and please forgive me for the filth I have written.**

For some strange reason, I had a whole Saturday to myself. Weiss was on a weekend trip to Atlas to see her family, and Yang had to take the deathtrap she called a motorcycle in for work, so she was spending the day at the mechanics watching them so they wouldn't scratch the paint. So I laid on my bed reading a new book. Because as everyone has repeatedly told me, all I ever do is read, read, read, no matter what. But since I don't give even half a damn what others think of me, screw them.

I heard the lock of the door grind as it spun, and a soft 'click' as it unlocked. Who the hell was bothering me? The door opened slowly, and our red-headed leader came in, set Crescent Rose on her bed, and looked at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, looking over the top of my book. "Well…umm, I could use help, but it's, complicated and…oh boy." She stuttered. "Who did you piss off that I'm going to have to kill in Yang's absence?" I sighed. "It's not like that, it's more…you're the only person I can go to." She continued. "Ruby, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." I prodded. "I need to learn how to please a woman!" she shouted, then clamped her hands over her mouth.

I closed my book, set it on the desk, and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, please forgive me." She said, bowing to me. I climbed up and reached into the corner of Yang's bed to grab her 'hidden' bottle of vodka, and sat back down. I patted the space next to me, telling her to sit. She sat down, and tried to curl in on herself as if she could disappear into thin air. "I understand why you came to me. You can't go to Weiss, she's…Weiss. And Yang would go full big sister and probably destroy everything in a ten mile radius. No one on JNPR is close enough for this kind of thing, so you're left with me." I theorized. "Yup." She said, popping the P at the end.

"Well then, let's start by telling me what you know so we can see what you need to learn." I offered. "Okay, well I know a lot about kissing, I'm good there. And I know that when a girl wants to make another girl happy, you lick them…down there. But that's about it." She said shyly. Oh boy, this was going to take a bit. "It's more complicated than that. You can't just jump down and start pleasing your partner, because you'll end up getting nowhere. You have to slowly work your way down. Start by making out, that always works. Then you slowly go from their lips to their neck, then down to their chest." I explained. She was listening intently, meaning she was actually learning something.

"So, once you're there, spend about five to ten minutes massaging, kissing, licking, and sucking your partner's breasts. This makes her really happy, because a woman's nipples are very sensitive. Once you have her going, you can move down to where she'll like it best." I continued. At this, Ruby had a small notepad and was scribbling down what she thought she would need to know most. "So, next is getting to the actual fun part, not that it isn't all fun. Women are extremely sensitive down there, and using your tongue to please your partner is going to send her over the moon." I went on.

"What's it taste like?" she asked. Good fucking question. "Umm…I don't actually know. I've never been that far. But from what I hear, no two girls are the same." I shrugged. "So, is there any particular way you're suppose to please your partner?" she asked. For that answer, I pulled out a picture of a nude woman from one of Yang's magazines that she swears she gets for the articles. "Let's go over anatomy first. These are the labia major, and cover the main parts of the vagina. This is the clitoris, and is a very small nub that has thousands of nerve endings." I said, pointing to different parts.

"Hello my sexy kitty cat. Guess what I got on the…way…home." Yang sang as she walked in, until she began slowing down to taken in what was very easily a horrible crime in her eyes. "This is not what it looks like." Ruby and I said together. "Well, it looks like my _girlfriend_ , who should be exclusive to _me,_ is showing pornography to my _underage_ _sister._ " Yang seethed, her eyes glowing red. "That part is true, but the reason behind it is completely understandable." I defended. "You have one chance to explain yourself. So make it good, because you are going out that window if it's not." She growled.

"Ruby wants to learn about sex. She knew that if she came to you, you would either freak out, or tell her no. Weiss is Weiss, and there is no one else around she trusts enough, so I'm the only person she can reasonably come to. As for the magazine, I'm using it to show her the anatomy of the female reproductive system." I explained. "Did you know there are thousands of nerve endings in the clitoris? I didn't even know that thing had a name!" Ruby added happily. "Wait, you didn't know the name of your own clit?" Yang asked, completely forgetting she was angry.

"Well dad certainly never gave me the talk. And you always say I'm too young. That's why I asked Blake, she's smart and willing to explain it to me." Ruby scoffed. "To be honest, dad doesn't know very much about women." Yang said, rolling her eyes. "He knew enough to get two women in bed, and knocked them both up. More pussy then you've gotten." I said darkly. "Blake, she's going to kill you." Ruby warned. "No, but you should go find somewhere to play, because this is about to become a lot more then you want to see." I whispered. "Well, I'll leave you two to…settle this on your own." Ruby said as she got up, and then sped out of the room.

"So, why the hell is she interested in sex now anyways? I mean, I know she's growing up, and turns 18 next month, but it's just not really her." Yang sighed, sitting next to me. I passed her the vodka bottle I had been hiding beside me so I could steal drinks while Ruby was writing, and sighed. "I think she's seeing someone." I told her, hoping she would stay calm. "What makes you think that? She doesn't go anywhere without telling us, and she's always with one of us. The idea she's seeing a boy without us knowing is kind of unlikely." She said, taking a swig of the vodka. "It has to be a woman, because she asked exclusively about girls." I corrected.

"Well, being gay does run in our family. Me, Summer, my mom, one of our grandparents. I guess Ruby caught the gay gene too." She shrugged. "Yang, we already know who she's seeing." I told her. "Glad you figured it out, now explain it to me." She said. What was it they say about blondes being dumb again? "Yang, think about it. Besides you and me, who is the only other girl Ruby hangs out with? Not to mention we know this girl has a thing for her." I pushed, trying to get her to come to a realization. "Blake, just tell me. Because the only other I can think of is…" she started, and then trailed off as her eyes went wide.

"I AM GOING TO STRANGLE THAT SNOBBY STUCK UP RICH CUNTS NECK! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS TRYING TO GET IN BED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER! I'M GOING TO TEAR HER FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN HER THROAT!" Yang exploded, both figuratively and literally since her hair burst into flames as the vodka bottle shattered against the wall. I really wanted to finish that bottle off too. So I sat patiently and waited for her to calm down a bit, which took about an hour. Once she did, she sat down again and I laid down, putting my head in lap and taking off my bow. Despite the racist feeling of it, I'll let Yang pet me like a cat if it helps her stay cool and collected.

"Yang, Ruby will be an adult next month. Legally, Weiss won't be doing anything wrong if they have consensual sex with each other. I know you don't like it, but it's just how it works. The only thing we can do short of actually killing Weiss is making sure Ruby is ready. We can do our best to educate her and hope she does well, or we can ignore her and send her into bed completely blind with no idea what she's doing and get hurt. We've talked about this Yang, we need to just accept it and do our best to help." I told her, hoping she could grasp it this time.

"Well, alright fine. At least it's someone we know and, as much as I hate to admit it, trust." She submitted, rubbing my ears. "I think we should also talk to Weiss. Just because scaring the hell out her will be both fun and helpful." I smirked. "You devious little kitten." She giggled, pulling me up and kissing me. She can call me what she wants, as long as it's not 'bad kisser', because I'm damn good and enjoy making out with her more than even tuna. I didn't know I could like something more than tuna until I met Yang, and I really fucking love tuna.

"Hello team, I'm back." Weiss said as she came in, holding her own suitcase. "Hey Ice Queen, how was your trip?" Yang asked, hanging half way off her bed upside down. "Wonderful. Winter was there too, and says hi to Ruby, and Whitley didn't try to fill my shoes with mud this time." Weiss smiled, setting her luggage on her bed and opening it. "Why does Winter only say hi to Ruby? What about Kitty and me? And who the hell is Whitley? Are you cheating on my sister with a guy?" Yang teased. Ruby blushed red, and Weiss turned the same color as her hair.

"I thought you didn't want them to know!" Weiss sneered at Ruby. "I didn't tell them!" Ruby shouted, hiding under her blanket. Weiss had just accidentally sold them out. "Yeah, I was totally bluffing there. So, the Ice Queen has been doing my sister behind my back." Yang smirked. Oh no, this going to get ugly. "Yes, Yang, Ruby and I have been dating, but I swear on my honor as a Schnee that I have not slept with her." Weiss pleaded, putting her hands up.

Yang thought for a few moments, then looked at me. "What do you think Kitty?" she asked, wanting my opinion. Well, as long as we are having fun at Weiss's expense… "I didn't know the Schnee family had honor, or even know what the word means." I shrugged. The look on Weiss's face was so priceless I wish I could take a picture. "I agree her honor as a Schnee doesn't mean much to me either. Not only that, but she's probably stolen my sister's honor too." Yang smiled. "I have not slept with Ruby! When would I even have had a chance? We're always here at night!" Weiss defended, still not realizing we were just yanking her chain.

"What about that night you two spent in the hotel together? Or when we go on missions, since Ruby usually splits us into two teams. Or when we just aren't here?" I asked with a perfectly straight face. "We do not have sex! The absolute worse we've done is make out and such!" she shouted. "And such?" Yang and I said together. "Umm…well, we may have…kinda…" Weiss stuttered, before sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Was she crying? Ruby hopped down and pulled her into a sideways cuddle. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Ruby hissed, baring her teeth. Both of us kind of recoiled at it. We didn't intend to make her cry.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. We were just pulling your leg, trying to see how big of a hole you would dig yourself into. I know you two haven't been having sex, Ruby's not into that kinda thing." Yang apologized. "I'm sorry too. I let myself get caught up in her stupidity. And we can't judge you. I mean we've made out together." I said, looking at the ground. Weiss stood up, wiped her eyes, and went into the bathroom. "You two are horrible." Ruby said darkly as she got up, digging something out of her pocket. "Oh, by the way sis, _she's_ the one who won't give it up." Ruby said before walking into the bathroom. On the way, she flipped a pack of _lit_ matches onto Yang's lap.

I jumped up and tried to beat the fire out with my hands as Yang rolled her eyes. She picked up the flaming matches and crushing them in her bare palm, which snuffed them out. Her shorts, skirt, and underwear were toast though, quite literally. "I hate it when she does that." Yang sighed. "As in she's set you on fire before?" I asked, crossing my arms while she got up and changed. "My semblance is catching fire. I'm pretty much fireproof." She shrugged, pushing down her charred clothes. And not just her skirt and shorts, no, bright pink panties too. I looked on in stunned silence as she put on new clothes, and then she turned and smiled at me. "Hope you enjoyed the show." She winked.

Eventually Ruby and Weiss came out of the bathroom, although Weiss was without any make-up. Then again she probably cried it off. "I'm going to go to the store. We need milk and sugar cubes." Weiss said, giving a small but sincere smile. "Would you mind getting three bottles of vodka too?" Yang asked like a moron, pulling lien out of her cleavage. Does she just treat her boobs like a purse? "Four." Ruby said, pulling her own money out of the pocket of her skirt. Weiss nodded, took the money, and left for the store. Ruby sat her Weiss's bed, and looked at us, so we sat down on mine.

"You make her cry like that again, I'm shooting you both." She threatened. "Honestly, we thought she would be the one who would be sticking up for you. We didn't know you were wearing the pants." Yang shrugged. "There's a lot about Weiss you don't know. Whitley, the guy you accused her of cheating on me with, that's her brother. That scar over her eye? That's got a huge story behind it, and is part of why she's so damn fragile. She really is like ice. Sometimes she's solid like stone, sometimes she's thin and cracks until she shatters. She hides it from everyone. Besides me, only Winter knows just how badly messed up her mind can be." Ruby said.

"Wow. I can't believe she's so broken. So, she's not making any moves on you?" I asked, truly concerned for them both. "No, she hasn't. She's scared of our relationship, or any relationship for that matter. She thinks if she asks me, I'll push her away. I even tried to convince her once, but she wasn't ready and made me stop." She sighed, shaking her head. "Wow, how far did you get?" Yang asked which earned a jab in the ribs from my elbow. "I was making out with her and started kissing her shoulders and neck, and she stopped me when I got to her cleavage." She answered.

"Damn, get some sis." Yang cheered, earning another jab from me. "Stop that." She said, looking at me. "Can't help it, it's some kind of nervous twitch or something." I shrugged. "I wish I could convince her, because I love her and because I'm ready, but she's just not going for it." Ruby said helplessly. "Why not let us help? We we'll get her trust you with her virginity." Yang offered. "If you think you can." Ruby drolled.


	8. A rather explosive day (yang)

On Friday I was heading back to the dorm when I spotted Weiss walking alone. "Hey Ice Queen, Where's my sister?" I asked. "She and Blake are in the library getting new books." She said without stopping. "Cool. Does that mean we can talk for a minute?" I questioned. "No. I have things to do." She said with her standard coldness. "What if I said I wanted to talk about how Ruby wants to get under your skirt and see how good you taste?" I said with a surprisingly straight face. Weiss turned bright red and shoved me into a closet full of janitorial supplies.

"You have my attention you blonde brute." She sneered. "Look, last week, I was just screwing with you. I'm sorry I teased you so bad you cried. But having Blake hold my leash means she's helping me accept things better. And one of the things she's helped me accept is that you are dating my sister. But even though I'm okay with it, we need to talk about it." I said. "Yes, I know. I've been putting this off, but we need to be on the same page about it." She sighed.

"Well, when Ruby and I left for Beacon, our dad told me that I have full responsibility for her. I can make any decision for her that he can. Me and her were talking the other day, and as much as I don't like it, I can't deny that she's an adult now. She turned 18 last week, and that's the end of her childhood. She's able to drink, smoke, any everything. And that includes having sex. I talked everything over with her, and honestly, I think she's ready. I can't understand why, but she loves you, and you make you happy. So, since she's responsibility, I'm giving you my permission to be with her, even in bed." I explained, despite how much it felt like someone was squeezing my heart.

"Oh my Dust Yang, I am not, going, to sleep, with Ruby!" she sneered, balling her fist. "I know, she was pretty pissed off about that." I muttered. "Wait, she's upset because I won't sleep with her?" Weiss asked in surprise. "Yeah, she actually had some really colorful words on that. I have no idea why she wants you, you're not exactly porn star material, but either she really loves you, or she's got a terminal case of lust for you." I grumbled. "Yang, I love Ruby, I really do, but I'm just not ready to go that far yet." She sighed. "That's okay. Just know that when you are, you have my permission to be together." I smiled, and we continued back to the dorm.

When we got there, Ruby was cleaning Crescent rose, and Blake was covered in a blanket. It was 3 in the afternoon, why was she sleeping? "Hey, can I borrow this?" I asked, picking up the bore rod Ruby had for her guns barrel. "I guess? But it's way too long for Ember Celica, and since Ember is a 12 gauge shotgun, the bore is way larger in diameter than Crescent Rose, which is a 50 caliber." She rambled. "I'm not using it for that." I said, tying a length of ribbon onto the end. Blake actually kept a large reel of ribbon in the desk because Gambol Shroud needed new ribbon every so often.

I got up on my bed, then hung over the side and flicked the ribbon down over her face, turning my creation into a homemade cat toy. She moved slightly, but didn't wake up, so I kept bugging her with it. "She's going to murder you in your sleep." Ruby said as she kept working. "She wants me to much to do that." I scoffed while I bothered my kitty. Suddenly a tremendous 'BANG' rang out, followed by a high pitched ringing noise that drowned out everything else. I looked around to see the dorm full of smoke as Ruby and Weiss coughed, not that I could hear the sound of it. After a very long time the ringing died down while Blake pried open the window and set a fan in it to suck out the smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked, digging at her left ear with her finger. "Fifteen rounds of Fire Dust Tipped bullets going off at once." Ruby said as she looked at her blood covered hand. "Holy Dust, what happened?" Weiss asked, looking at Ruby's hand. "When I clicked the magazine in, one of the rounds exploded, and the rest exploded with it. It's a new box of ammo, and I bet you every bullet in it is defective." Ruby growled. "So where is the hole if they all fired?" Blake asked as she looked around. "They didn't fire, they exploded. If we didn't have our Auras, we would be filled with enough shrapnel to kill us ten times over." Ruby said, looking at her ruined magazine, which had peeled apart on the side as if it was a banana.

"Well, let's be thankful we aren't all dead." I said as I climbed down. "Agreed. Come on Weiss." Ruby said, grabbing the box of bullets and the receipt. "Where are we going?" Weiss asked. "I'm going to go return these defective bullets for a refund. If something doesn't go as planned, I want you to lock me in one of your glyphs so I don't use Crescent Rose's blade to remove the shop owners head from his body for selling me bullshit goods." Ruby answered coldly, and they left.

"So, what now?" I asked Blake, only to see her trying to go back to sleep. "Clean up or something." She said, snuggling into her covers. "Are you sick again?" I asked, sitting beside her. "It's just a cold, I'll be fine." She said. Poor girl, she got came down with a cold every three months like clockwork. She was so regular about it you could clock her on it like a peri…no way. There was just no possible way it could be that, could it? I mean, even though Blake tried to convince everyone she was a human, she was a Faunus, and they had animal traits. Besides her ears, she had great hearing, amazing night vision, a super sense of taste, so it wasn't a huge jump. But would it be a bad thing to bring it up? No girl wants talk about it, and if I'm wrong, I'm being completely racist. But if I'm not…

"You know, Summer taught me something about colds. I can cure it right up." I offered, because I wanted to judge her response. "Yang, I'll be fine, I promise. It's just a cold." She said, and she said in a way that really suggested she wasn't telling me everything. So I quickly got under the covers with her, and cuddled up as I flared my semblance. When Ruby has a cold, she holds on for dear life because she's freezing. Blake looked like she was about to die of heat stroke. "Get out of my bed! Why are you bugging me like this!?" she snarled.

"Maybe because you're lying to me, and I know why." I smiled. "Fine, I'll humor you, how am I lying, and why would I do it?' she growled. "Because you're in heat and want to make kittens." I cooed. The blood drained from her face as she looked at me in pure horror. She took a deep breath and looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Yep, I done fucked this one up pretty badly. I tried to slowly get out from under the blanket, but as soon as I moved she grabbed me. "Do not tell Ruby or Weiss, or anyone. Not every Faunus girl goes into heat. Most of us just have a normal period. People use the idea of Faunus in heat to discriminate against us. That's why I act like I'm sick, so people don't realize I'm in heat and use it to compare me to an animal." She explained, upset about being found out. "I'm sorry Blake, I wasn't trying to offend you." I apologized.

"I'm not offended, just scared because if you figured it out, Ruby and Weiss might too." She sighed. "Well, what if instead of acting sick, you did something about it?" I asked. "Like what? Sit them down, tell them I go into heat, and order them not to tell?" she scoffed. "I know this sounds a bit racist, but I know a bit about cats. And one of the things I know is when they are in heat, getting some tends to make them a lot happier." I said as politely as I could. "That's true, but exactly how do you expect that to be a viable answer to my problem? Hand out numbers and call guys in one at a time to mount me?" she drolled. "That is probably the worse idea I've ever heard from you. Not to mention offensive to me, since I'm your girlfriend. Now think for a damn second what I meant." I teased.

She thought it over and thought some more, and as the minutes went by, my eyes started to wander. Her yukata was nice and decent, but when lying down like this, I could see quite a bit through the neckline. "Can I get a hint?" she asked. "The great Blake Belladonna needs a hint? You are the smartest girl I know. Does heat mess with your brain or something?" I joked. "Yes it does. All I can think is dirty things." She whined. "Halfway there." I muttered. Slowly her eyes lit up in realization. " _You_ want to help me through my heat!?" she said, half surprised and half accusing me. "Well I am your girlfriend, so it's both my pleasure and my duty." I giggled.

She leaned in close, and I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she grabbed her scroll off the desk. "Okay, ignore my offer and play on your scroll." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "I'm texting Ruby to tell her that she and Weiss should find a place to stay for the weekend. You and I are both really sick and don't want to get them sick as well." She said with a devious smile. "Ruby is going to race down here and want to help." I groaned. "Already thought of that, told her a school nurse is going to do it." She said as she sent the message. A few moments later the scroll buzzed. Ruby said she and Weiss would stay at a hotel, because they actually bought it.

"Now then, the ice queen and the little sister are dealt with, we have a dorm all to our selves, and I'm really freaking in the mood. So go lock the door so we can get down to business." Blake purred. I smiled and went over to the door. Once it was locked, dead bolted, and chained, I turned around to see Blake kneeling on her bed, a seductive smirk on her face. As I walked back, she slipped her yukata off. She wasn't joking around. "Come here kitty kitty, it's time to play." I teased. "Oh you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Cats play rough." She laughed.


	9. nothing happened, we swear! (Blake)

**Hey everyone! Been a while. Mostly because things have been busy, and I've been lazing about coping with  
cracked ribs because I work a hard job. I really do love all the reviews and messages you all left me though! I appreciate them so much. But I must say...for those asking for a full blown lemon, no. I umm...I have been practicing, but I just don't feel my skills are writing that form of thing are good enough to publish to you all. At least not yet. I know some works on here are nothing more than short insane ramblings, but I actually care what my readers, all of you, think about my stories. And I just don't feel I can write a scene like that with enough quality to be worth your viewing. But thanks, and please review so I know how I'm doing. ^-^  
**

 **Also, for Jester. I do NOT have a set amount of chapters for this story. It'll go until I feel I've told the story. I  
** **do have the ending planned though, but it's not even close to now. But thanks for the question!  
**

I woke up to the sound of something buzzing against something. I gently opened my eyes to see the same sight as always, wooden planks crossing into each other and held by nails, just the normal underside of Yang's bed. Except for some reason I was exceptionally warm, and my ears were free. I rolled over to try and get in a few more minutes, only to accidentally bury my face in something warm and squishy. "Good morning." Yang yawned, petting my head. "Oh fuck." I groaned. Why am I in bed in bed with tall, loud, and blonde?

"How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing my right ear. "Have I been sick?" I groaned, trying to remember last night. "You've been suffering through heat for the last three days." She answered. Suddenly it all came rushing back. Yang finding out about my heat, getting Ruby and Weiss to stay away, and three days of as much love-making as we could handle. What I lacked in endurance compared to Yang, I made up for in ferocity. It had been an amazing mix of pure bliss and absolute sin.

I got up and stretched, my tired muscles having a pleasant ache in them, and realized that I was quite…bare. Aside of a pair of underwear, I wasn't wearing anything except a few love marks. "Why am I naked?" I muttered to myself. "Because I tossed your yukata under the bed, and we've been too busy to grab it." She answered, actually standing up and going into the bathroom. I sat down and collected my thoughts. I was safe, alone in our dorm with girlfriend Yang, and had just lost my innocence.

As I was realizing how well I was handling it, my scroll buzzed on the desk. Oh, that was the buzzing I heard earlier. I picked it up, and saw it was Weiss calling. Well, it couldn't hurt to answer the ice queen. "Blake, how are you feeling?" she asked after I said hello. "Much better, thank you. Yang's in the shower, but she seems to be feeling up to par again also." I told her. "Good, I'm glad. So if you're feeling better, Ruby and I will be there in about ten minutes. Remember we have classes today." She said in a screw-you tone of voice, and hung up. Oh son of a bitch…

"YANG!" I shouted, bursting into the bathroom. "Yes Kitty cat?" she said happily from the shower. "Weiss and your sister are going to be here in ten minutes, and we have classes today!" I said as I panicked. "Umm, fuck okay hold on…" she said, going into her 'how to hide that I've been bad' mode of thinking. "Get your naked ass in here." She said, yanking me into the shower by my arm. "Okay, you shower, I'll get you clothes. We say nothing other than that we feel better. If they want details, we held each other's hair while we puked." She told me, squirting shampoo onto my head and then bolting out the door. Well, she said she would bring me clothes, so I washed up and put my trust in her.

Sure enough, a few moments later she came in and hung a fresh uniform on the wall hook for me, and left without a word. So I finished my shower, got dressed, put on my make-up, and walked out into the dorm to find Yang sitting on my bed, fully dressed, talking to Ruby and Weiss who had also changed already, despite having not used the bathroom. "Hey Blake, how are you feeling?" Ruby asked. "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. Having Yang here helped immensely." I said which wasn't a lie.

I went over to the desk to put on a new bow, only to find I barely had enough to make a new one. "Well damn. I guess it'll have to do until tomorrow." I sighed, tying my ears up. "What's wrong Blakey?" Yang asked as she finished getting ready. "I'm out of ribbon. I'll go to town tomorrow and get more. We don't have combat class until Wednesday so it'll be fine." I shrugged, checking my bow in my small mirror. Yang looked at my bow, and then gave me a quick kiss before we left.

After class, I had gone to the library to study and look for something new to read, and had found a book about a human girl who was forced to choice between a vampire and a werewolf. It had a lot of good reviews, and a lot of bad reviews. One person called it 'romance magic', and her brother called it 'a girl's choice between necrophilia and bestiality'. There were four books in total, all having chess pieces on the cover, so I checked out all four. I went back to the room to find it empty. On the desk was a note from the 'Whiterose' couple, as Ruby and Weiss were calling themselves, saying they had gone to get dinner. And while Yang hadn't left me a note, she wasn't here and her keys were gone. Meaning she was out on that mechanical deathtrap that kept wanting me to ride.

I rolled my eyes at no one and checked out of my uniform before lying on my bed and cracking the first book. Within the first chapter I pegged the main character as an emotionless sociopath who was going to start a damn war if she got a chance. Halfway through the book the characters were all introduced, and included a bad boy werewolf, a weekend dad trying to be a fulltime dad, and a vampire who couldn't drink human blood. As yang would say, 'what a bunch of pussies'.

I got up and brewed a cup of tea, then went back to my book just as the door unlocked. I glanced up to see my girlfriend with windswept hair coming in holding a large plastic bag. The bag said 'from dust to dawn' on the side, meaning it was all ammo. "You could have told me you needed ammo, I'm going to town tomorrow before class." I sighed. I really hated stereotypes, but Yang was 'dumb blonde' to a damn T. "I know, but if someone breaks in tonight, I want to be able to shoot them in the balls, not just punch them." She reasoned. "Because Beacon has just been fraught with random break-ins over the last week." I scoffed, going back to my book. I'm in love with a violent fool.

She went about her thing for a bit, then came over and sat on my bed next to me. "Close your eyes." She said with a smile. "Wow, that wasn't creepy at all. Why don't you try not coming off as a predator?" I drolled. She smiled and rolled her eyes, and then smiled even brighter at me. "Cover your eyes, I have a surprise for my pretty kitty." She said, which was both sweet and somehow even creepier. But I covered my eyes and humored her, because I did trust her with everything.

I felt her hands go to the top of my head and untie my bow, and then she rubbed the knots out of my ears before putting a ribbon back on and tying it. It wasn't the same ribbon, it was way too soft but somehow I could feel it was stronger. Just by the way it rubbed against the fur on my ears I could tell this ribbon would be washable, and would last much, much longer than the stuff I normally use. "Okay, you can look now." She said. I uncovered my eyes and saw she was holding up my small mirror. Instead of my usual black weapon ribbon, my ears had bright yellow expensive quality dress ribbon tied around them. Even a small length like that was almost 100 lien.

"I know you like your black bows, but…I wanted to give you something so that no matter what happens, or where you go, or bad everything seems, you always have something to remind you that I love you. Just in case something ever happens." She said, smiling at me. I put my hand over my mouth and nose as I started to tear up. I kept looking at the yellow bow and playing the words over in my head as I tried to not cry at how much it meant to me.

"I didn't think the black one meant that much." She sighed, trying to get up. I quickly clamped her arm and pulled her close. "No, the black just matches my color scheme. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. No one has given something like this to show how much they care about me. I feel like I have a part of you wrapped around my ears, protecting them and protecting me. I don't know what else to say." I said, crying like a bitch now. She pulled me close and held me, rubbing my back. "You're my kitty cat, I'll always protect you." She chuckled. "I love you Yang. Please never forget that." I told her. "As long as you remember that I love you too." She promised.


	10. Black shadows illuminated (Yang)

**Hey everyone! So, this is where it starts getting dark. Everyone has a past we'd rather forget. In this  
case it's Blake's. This chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, and covers some really hard **

**topics. I also want to put out there a trigger warning. One, Blake has a mildly bad habit when she**

 **wants to forget and some forced things that happened between her and Adam are discussed,**

 **and if you are sensitive to that, please don't read this chapter.**

Chapter 17: Yang:

"I still don't understand why you thought it was a good idea to answer every question on that algebra test by circling the 'x' in each triangle and writing 'here it is'." Weiss said to Ruby as we walked to our dorm. Ruby and I had been called to Professor Goodwitch's office because of Ruby's stunt, and Weiss had come along to both support and berate my sister. "I told you, the test said 'find x', so I found the 'x's." Ruby defended. I actually understood what she meant, but that didn't mean she was right. It was a smartass stunt that would have been acceptable coming from me.

When we finally got back to the dorm, Blake was just finishing up baking brownies. "Yay, brownies! You are awesome Blake." Ruby cheered. "These are for actually for me, I don't think you'll like them." Blake said, hesitantly looking at the brownies. "Can I try just a bite?" Ruby pleaded. "Sure, but you won't enjoy it." Blake said, giving her a small piece. Ruby crammed it into her mouth, and her eyes went wide before she vomited it into the trash can.

"That's what I expected." Blake sighed. "Oh my Dust, not even Weiss's first brownies were that terrible, and she burnt them to a crisp. How did you manage to make normal looking brownies taste like…I can't even think of what to compare them to." Ruby groaned. "Secret ingredient." Blake smiled, putting three brownies off to the side and the rest in a bag. "Well it tasted like you baked a bunch of dead leaves into it." Ruby complained. Blake ignored her and laid on her bed, eating the brownies.

I picked one up and sniffed it. It smelled like chocolate and an old cat toy. "You are a bad kitty Miss Belladonna." I chided, realizing what she had done. She didn't care; she just took the last brownie from me and ate it, then relaxed on her bed. Her eyes were already glazing over. "She baked catnip into the brownies, didn't she?" Weiss sighed. "Just you're regular monthly reminder that Blake, is a cat." I said. "Sparkly." Blake whispered, her brain long gone into some kind of high.

"How long do you think that high is going to last?" Weiss asked, looking at Blake with mild anger. "I have no idea. I've never seen her on catnip, and I didn't know it would even affect her. I would assume she has some idea of how long it lasts, and since tomorrow is the weekend…it might be a while." I sighed, annoyed at the fact that she just went and got high without any shame. "Maybe there's some reason she did this? I mean, Blake's never irresponsible, and this isn't exactly her kind of thing to do." Ruby theorized. "I kind of agree, there has to be a good reason." Weiss said.

"Is there anyone we can ask? None of us really know much about Faunus." Ruby asked, poking Blake with a pencil, who was completely dead to the world now. "I have an idea of what I can ask." I said, getting down on all fours and reaching under Blake's bed. I grabbed the metal covered book, and sat next to Blake, reaching into her cleavage. "YANG! You can't just molest her while she's high off her ass!" Ruby shouted at me. "Oh please, what's the fun in touching her if I don't get touched back?" I scoffed, pulling out the small key she hid on a chain.

"I want to go on record, reading her diary is a bad idea." Weiss said as I unlocked the book cover. "For you, yes it is. But I actually have her permission, hence why I know where the key is." I told her. "Why would she give you permission? Ruby isn't allowed to read mine." Weiss continued. "Because it has her personal details. If something ever happens to her, I'm supposed to get her information for the doctors, or call her parents." I clarified. "Blake has parents?" Ruby asked. "Everyone has parents you dolt. Although I must admit I'm surprised they're around, given she never calls them." Weiss chided.

Let's see, I could call her parents, the number was right here…but that would get her in trouble. Being as organized as she is, she had the whole front thirty pages tabbed for emergency information and such. And thankfully, tab 23 was listed as 'catnip'. I flipped to the page and started reading. Basically, catnip put her into a hallucinogenic high and made her dead to the world. She wrote she only did it when she was under extreme stress, and preferred brownies. One brownie lasted four hours. It was six now, so she would be high until 6:00am. Okay, good. She would just be gone for the night. But the question was, WHY!? I flipped around until I found her last entry, and read it.

 _"_ _I dreamt about him again last night. Even after a year and a half, he still haunts my nightmares. I still cannot believe my father was going to marry me off to him, even if he was my first love. I was too damn young. Tomorrow is was our marriage date, the day I'm supposed to marry the bastard, but thank Oum I don't have to now. Adam can burn in the lowest depths of hell, I have Yang now. And she's a million times better than that bull fucker."_

"Well, she's only going to be out until tomorrow morning. She's probably just going to sleep hard or something, but it doesn't say she'll die or anything." I told them. I locked the book up and put it back, and then I gently tried to slip the key back down her shirt, only to have her grab my arm. "Yaaaaang. I'm a naughty kitty." She said, completely out of it still. "I know you are. Can you let me go now?" I asked, while Weiss and Ruby looked both shocked and confused. "Nuuu! You're gonna lie down and snuggle me." She cooed. "But it's only six thirty." I argued. And she started to cry… "I'm going to bed early, so just be quiet I guess." I told the Whiterose pair, sighing as I lied next to Blake and let her snuggle me. "I'm glad I have my Yang." Blake purred. Yes, literal purring.

Around seven-thirty Blake was about as dead to the world as a corpse and sleeping like a rock. So I managed to worm myself free from her and went to dinner with Ruby and Weiss. "Do you think we should bring her something back?" Ruby asked as we walked to the cafeteria. "She's not waking up. She'll make breakfast tomorrow. Besides, it's ice cream night, and she's been a bad kitty so no ice cream for her." I said, still mad that rather than talking to me, she just baked catnip brownies and get high as a kite. It was like she didn't trust me with whatever she was upset about.

"I wonder if Blake has those little spiky hair things on her tongue. She likes ice cream, but I don't think it would be easy to eat with those if she had them." Ruby questioned curiously as we walked. "She does not. Trust me, she's had her tongue in my/YANG!" I began to answer, only to have Ice Queen scream at me. "What Princess?" I growled. "Don't say such things, especially right in front of your little sister." Weiss growled back.

"First off, fuck you. Second, fuck you. Third, I was going to say mouth. Even Ruby is not naïve enough to not know Blake and I kiss. Kissing is a perfectly normal thing, and even you two do it. And I let you, because for some reason she loves you. Now, back on topic. Blake does not have the spiky hairs on her tongue. She does however have fangs, and they sometimes make it hard for her to eat because she bites her bottom lip." I ranted.

"Yang, be nice to Weiss. She's just being over protective. And Weiss let Yang dig her own graves. Don't yell at her until she actually does something wrong. She does occasionally know how to not say bad things, and usually has good answers during those few moments." Ruby sighed. "Wait, if she has cat ears, how can she have fangs? Faunus only get one trait." Weiss asked. "They only get one major trait. Blake's trait is her ears, but she also purrs and has fangs. She also has a lot of cat-like tendencies. If you look at Velvet, she has those rabbit ears. But she also loves carrots and hops around a lot. Faunus are very misunderstood." I explained to them.

"Since when did you become an expert on Faunus?" Weiss scoffed. "Since I'm dating one and don't want to be an ignorant bitch? I love Blake, but she's different from the three of us and some things are just…well different. I don't want to accidentally offend her or hurt her by feeding her something she can't eat or something because I'm ignorant, so I've been studying how Faunus work. You'd be surprised what a girl will do for love." I told her. "I think its good Yang knows how Faunus are. If anything happens to Blake, she can help her better." Ruby smiled.

"GIVE ME THE PANCAKES REN OR SO HELP ME!" Nora shouted as something flew past me and shattered on the wall. "Nora, you are making a scene." Ren said calmly. "IT'S A SATURDAY! I CAN MAKE ALL THE SCENE I DAMN WELL PLEASE! NOW GIMME THE PANCAKES!" she kept shouting. "Someone's on the rag." I muttered, watching the event in front of me as I poked at a sausage with my fork. "I HEARD THAT YOU BLONDE BIMBO!" Nora shouted at me, throwing a muffin. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT IT! DON'T EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO HER!" Blake screamed, aiming Gambol Shroud at Nora in its gun form. The cafeteria suddenly went dead silent, everyone watching the pair.

Nora huffed and sat down pouting, and Blake put her weapon away and sat next to me, holding her head. Everyone went back to their food, and we looked at Blake. "Before you say anything, kindly fuck the hell off or I will make it my sworn duty to execute the both of you." She growled, obviously in pain. "Headache?" I asked. "Headache I can deal with. This is more like some invisible grim whacking me in the face with an axe about 100 times a minute." She answered. "That's what happens when you get high as a kite and pass out." Weiss scoffed.

In a second Gambol Shroud was back out, and aimed at Weiss's right eye. "Your face is a bit asymmetrical. Would you like me to scar the other eye?" Blake hissed. Weiss was so taken aback she couldn't even say anything for a good 10 seconds, then just got up and walked off. "I got Weiss. You fix Blake." Ruby said, rolling her eyes and following Weiss. "Let's take a walk kitty. And no, it's not optional. You have a lot of explaining to do." I said, grabbing her arm.

We went up to the dorm roof and sat on the edge, looking out over the school. "Alright kitten, start talking." I said calmly. Except she didn't. She just sat there, motionless, and didn't say a thing. I waited, and waited, and waited. "Look, I know whatever it is, it's hard. But you're already on extremely thin ice. You didn't talk to Ruby, you didn't talk to a professor, and worst of all you didn't talk to me. Instead you got high off your fucking ass and passed out. Now I don't what who this Adam guy is, but I know you were in some type of arranged marriage, so talk." I demanded.

"You read my diary!?" she screeched. "I didn't have a choice! You made catnip brownies without telling anyone a fucking thing and laid on your bed like you were giving up! Which you pretty much did! For all I knew you were trying to commit suicide by catnip! So yes, I looked up what catnip did in your diary. And I considered calling your parents, but I decided to read your last entry and see if I could figure out anything. You didn't leave me with much of a fucking choice." I growled.

She said nothing. Blake and I had had tiffs and even a fight over her not sleeping when Torchwick was around still. But this wasn't a fight. She just sat there and took it like it meant nothing. I waited more, and got nothing. "You know what, fuck it. Do what you want. You don't wanna talk, fine. I don't even care anymore. You do you Blake, just don't expect me to do you either." I said, and walked away towards the door. I didn't even bother making a pun when I realized the doing her part I said.

"Yang, please don't." I heard her say, but her voice…she was crying. Part of me wanted to go comfort her, but another part wanted say she brought it on herself and just go. But I just couldn't do it. I punched the door hard enough to break the skin on my knuckles open and went back over, sitting beside her again as I watched the blood drip off my hand. "Please don't hurt yourself." She said, still crying. "Well what should I do Blake!? I feel so fucking helpless right now! I want to help you! But I can't do a fucking thing because you won't talk to me!" I screamed.

"Yang, I know you're frustrated. I don't blame you, I would be too. But this is way harder on me, and I don't even know where to start. I want to explain it all, but it hurts so badly. Just please, don't leave me." She continued. "Well, I don't know anything except for the guys name, Adam, and that you had some sort of marriage arrangement. So start at the beginning. Where you met him, why you wanted to marry him, that kind of stuff." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll try. His name was Adam Taurus. I met him when I was ten. I had just joined the White Fang as an official member, and I got partnered with him. He was a good guy, and he was protective of me because back then I wasn't even close to how skilled I am now. I'll admit, I was smitten with him. But he saw me as nothing more than a friend. My feelings went very much unrequited. Then when I was 12, I entered heat for the first time. My dad, being the head of the White Fang at the time, pulled me from the front lines for very obvious reasons. Adam wanted to know what was going on, so he came over to see me.

During heat, my scent changes. I know you can't smell it, your nose isn't strong enough. But Adam noticed, oh did he notice. And suddenly I had his full attention. Obviously my dad didn't let him stay long, but he did allow us to start dating. It was a good run, but Adam…he changed. I don't know when it first happened, but I noticed it when he made his first kill. We never killed! But Adam…he killed a person. I was 16 when it happened. Our parents had already sat down and had a nice chat about us. My dad was head of one White Fang branch, his dad was head of another. If we married, it would be a nice political and romantic fairy tale.

Once I saw Adam kill, I knew I couldn't stay. But I couldn't leave either. I was stuck in a relationship I didn't want to be in, with a guy who had lost his mind. One night I was home, trying to figure things out. Adam came over, and broke in through my window. I told him it was over and as you can expect, that didn't go over very well. It turned into a verbal fight, then a physical fight, and he overpowered me. We ended up on my bed…and he…he stole me." She explained, sobbing by the end.

I didn't even know what to do. Or what to say. How do you even begin to console someone who's gone through that? I just did the only thing I could think of: I grabbed her in a tight bear hug and let her sob into my shoulder under she couldn't cry anymore, and she hiccupped and sniffed. I felt terrible for making her bring it all up. But at the same time, it was very clear she had never dealt with it, and she had to get past this or it would haunt her forever.

"I'm sorry Yang. I'm so sorry. I should have been yours. I should have been anyone else's, but he took that from me. Please don't hate me." She said, breaking down again. "Blake Belladonna, do not EVER think you have to apologize for what happened. It is not and never was your fault. That's not a first time, that's a fucking crime. So unless there was someone between me and him, then I was your first. I am glad I was. Please don't ever think that I think less of you for what happened." I told her.

"It's so hard Yang. Deep down I know it's not my fault…but I can't chase away the thoughts that I provoked him somehow. Maybe my outfit, or my perfume, or something that made him do it. Maybe I'm too sexy because of my make up or something." She said, still in pain. "You did nothing. Men who do that, it's not about sex. It's about power. He was trying to show you that he had extreme power over you. And unless you get control over this, he still has that power." I explained.

I kept holding her, and eventually she laid her head in my lap and let me stroke her hair while she purred. "So, do you know what ever happened to him?" I asked, looking out over the campus. "Remember back when the school got attacked, and that guy with the red hair almost cut your arm off?" she asked. "I remember. I greatly enjoyed beating him until he was unrecognizable." I growled. "Consider that your revenge on him, since he's sitting in a prison now." She giggled. "That was him!?" I shouted, completely shocked. I had beaten the fucking bastard to within an inch of his life just because he stabbed her. Had I know about all this, I would have thrown that last punch and ended him.

"You're wishing you had killed him, aren't you?" she asked, looking up at me. "Can we convince a judge to have him hung drawn and quartered?" I asked, on the edge of exploding into flames. "It would be nice to see him hanging from a rope, but the rest would be pretty messy. Besides, isn't it better that he's in a cell for the rest of his life being miserable?" she suggested. "I suppose so. Still, I would have had more enjoyment in throwing that last punch." I shrugged.

We finally got back on good and happy terms and went down to the dorm. We stepped inside and closed the door just in time for Weiss to tackle Blake, pin her down, and hold Myrtenaster over her threatening to carve her face up and scream obscenities. Despite her small frame, it took both Ruby and me to keep her from slicing Blake up and we still had to shout for Pyrrah to come over and use her polarity semblance to take that damn sword from her and keep it away from the glyphs she was spawning everywhere.

Finally Ruby got tired of the fight and did the one thing no one liked. She blew her whistle and kept blowing until we were all on our knees covering our ears and screaming stop. It was twice as bad for Blake too, for obvious reasons. "I am so sick of this bullshit!" Ruby screamed, throwing the chair to the desk, which shattered against the wall next to Pyrrah, who shielded herself just in time. "You all need to get a grip on it!" Jaune shouted, coming in from across the hall. And everyone except for Blake and me immediately began fighting and shouting again.

"ENOUGH CHILDREN!" Professor Goodwitch screeched, storming in and using her telepathy to pin us all to a different place. "I agree students. This is a lot of fighting for just one team. Especially if it is not on the battlefield." Ozpin said. "I want an explanation for all of this before I personally sign the expulsion papers for each and every one of you." Goodwitch growled. "We should start with Blake then, since it starts with her past, but it's not pretty." I suggested. Blake was hesitant, and understandably so, but ended up telling Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR, Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"I see. I can understand how this all spiraled out of control. I can also see how this can also affect you all. I think that, given the circumstances, punishment will not be a good idea. Not because you don't deserve it, you do. But there is no point in punishing teenagers who are trying to handle such a complex and difficult issue on their own. You do the best you can with what you have, and unfortunately this was handled badly all around. But these are mistakes anyone can make, and it's best to simply learn from them." Ozpin said, and then sent everyone but Blake and I out.

"Miss Belladonna, I know this is a difficult subject for you, I must insist that for the good of everyone, and most of all yourself, that you see a psychologist and a therapist. This is an issue you have to overcome, or it will eat you from the inside out. It has already almost split up your team, and worse almost ruined your relationship with Miss Xiao Long. I suggest you talk more with her also. And Do to the nature of your relationship, please note that if you get caught doing something together, the punishment will be severe." He told us. "Welp, no sex I guess." I drolled, popping the P in 'welp'. "I did not say no sex, I said do not get caught. Have a nice day." He smirked.


End file.
